Still the Queen
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "Be My Snow White," by leighann415. Set around "Skin Deep." After seeing David and Mary Margaret kissing in public, Regina decides to have a few words with Storybrooke's schoolteacher. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Many thanks to Leigh Ann (**leighann415**) for writing "Be My Snow White." As soon as I read it, I began wondering what Regina would think of David and Mary Margaret kissing. This story began to take shape from that. It didn't turn out quite as I planned, but I'm happy with it. Please do R&R! :)

Regina Mills didn't like what she was seeing as she sat in her car. Ever since David had woken up from his "coma," she had gotten into the habit of keeping an eye on him. It was no easy task, now that Emma was the town sheriff. Despite everything, Regina missed Sheriff Graham. _He_ knew how to keep order in this small town. Now Emma was here, putting all sorts of ideas into Henry's head.

But Regina forced those thoughts aside as she watched David. He and Mary Margaret Blanchard were kissing. How could this be happening? After all of her hard work, the very thing she'd been hoping to prevent was taking place right here in plain sight. The two lovebirds finally parted, and Regina knew it was time to make her move. She waited till the schoolteacher had walked far enough down the sidewalk to be out of sight, and then she exited her car. She quickly caught up to Mary Margaret, being careful to be as quiet as possible. "Evening, Miss Blanchard."

"Oh, Mayor Mills! I didn't see you there!" Mary Margaret was a bit startled.

"Well, this _is_ my town after all. I think it's my duty to keep an eye on what goes on around here." She gave a knowing glance at the former Snow White.

A sudden sense of guilt came over Mary Margaret. "I...was just out taking a walk. I was thinking of stopping off at Granny's for a bite to eat." The lie added to the guilt she was feeling. Still, she refused to be intimidated by the mayor.

Regina nodded. "I see. But, hypothetically speaking, if you _were _up to something, I'd suggest you keep in mind the place you hold in this town. Your job is to mold young minds, including my son's. There's a certain moral standard that comes with a position like that, wouldn't you say?"

For a crazy moment, Mary Margaret wondered if Mayor Mills might actually know what she'd just been doing. Emma would say she probably did. Even so, she and David hadn't broken any laws. His marriage to Kathryn was falling apart. It wasn't their fault they couldn't be together like a normal couple. "Well, yes, of course there is. But I'm also entitled to have a private life, aren't I?"

"Of course you are, my dear. Contrary to what _some_ people think, I'm not out to ruin people's lives." Regina glanced in the direction of the sheriff's station. "I'm just speaking hypothetically. Should you ever find yourself in a position where you're going against the values you try to instill in your students, you might want to think about the consequences. Storybrooke's a small town. People are bound to talk. Just a bit of friendly advice." Regina gave Mary Margaret a fake smile.

Mary Margaret might've led a sheltered life, but that didn't mean she couldn't recognize an implied threat when she heard one. She thought suddenly of Emma, who never seemed to be the slightest bit intimidated by the mayor. She was probably the only person in Storybrooke who wasn't. "Things in this town aren't what they were even a few months ago, Mayor Mills. Sheriff Graham is gone, and Mr. Gold is in jail for assault. Maybe you're not quite as in control as you think you are."

Regina barely hid her shock. Mary Margaret had never once shown any of the backbone she'd had in her other life. This had to be more of Emma's doing. Henry would tell her the curse was weakening. But it wasn't broken yet. As long as Regina was able to, she would hold onto all that she'd worked for. "Well, for the time being, Miss Blanchard, I'm still the mayor. No matter what may change in this town, I can assure you, that never will. I don't give up easily."

Before the teacher could object again, Regina walked away. This may not be the Enchanted Forest, but she was still the queen.

**The End**


End file.
